


Teen Wolf Hogwarts AU: Unrelated Drabbles, False Starts, and Other Such Nonsense

by CharmsDealer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, slight character exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I keep confusing the bejesus out of everyone, but the idea is simple; I'm going to put in all the false starts and any other character nibbles into this one place so people can find the bits that they liked (that have since been taken off the archive). There'll be notes at the beginning/end of each chapter letting you know why it was scrapped or what changed etc. </p><p>So, anyone interested can read or ignore, it's very likely this will keep expanding until I know what I'm doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Hogwarts AU: Unrelated Drabbles, False Starts, and Other Such Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Slow go on the main AU - having a hard time getting the set up just right. wrote a little Derek. This may not pertain to future plot.
> 
> EDIT - While this may not strictly be part of the main story I liked the set up of the Slytherdorm and a bit of Laura and Derek's relationship pre-fire. Also, I have not sussed the Hale family business fully, so the attempt at plot is a bit lackluster and is the bit that should be disregarded.

Laura’s hand on his shoulder roused him from a deep sleep. She was shaking him gently but urgently, her silhouette crouched over him. Head fuzzy from already forgotten dreams, his first thought was ‘ _What is my sister doing in the boy’s dormitory?’_ But as his brain finally kicked in, his second thought was that Laura was going to take him along on one of her ‘adventures’ and make him do something stupid.He should have known that the last few weeks had been too quiet.

She’d been threateningly sweet his first night, clapping the loudest when after a whole minute and twenty eight seconds the sorting hat finally pronounced him a Slytherin. The Hales had always been Slytherins, back since the first days of Hogwarts. It was _mortifying_ listening to the hat muttering about there ‘always being one’ and was he really _sure_ that he wanted to be a Slytherin? Derek was suddenly glad that the hat had slipped over his ears because no one could see them glowing. The hat smelled like the inside of an old boot anyway, he thought viciously. The hat’s brim twisted and it yelled ‘Slytherin!’ as if it were punishing him rather than giving him exactly what he wanted. Derek leaped off the stage and swaggered over to the Slytherin table, unable to hold back a grin.

He hadn’t actually seen Laura much since the ceremony, seeing as she was in third year and had a completely different timetable... as well as different friends, different hangouts, and decidedly different interests. Like sneaking around in the middle of the night.

Derek opened his mouth but Laura shook her head and gestured to the still sleeping forms of the other first year boys then brought her hand to her lips and mimed _shhhh._ She took a few steps away from his bed and then looked over her shoulder, indicating for him to follow her. With her face no longer in shadow, Derek could see her eyes glistening in the greenish moonlight. Her mouth was a tremblingly thin line.

Unease coiled in Derek’s stomach and he got out of bed quickly. He put on his dressing gown and Laura reached for his hand, grasping it tightly. They stole out of the common room together, quiet as mice. Professor Morrell was waiting for them. She led them through the silent halls of the castle. The moonlight was clearer above the water of the lake and painted the walls silver. Numbly, Derek realized that they were being led to the headmistress's office.


End file.
